A Fine Line
by MissaSissa
Summary: After Emma sacrifices herself for Regina and becomes the new Dark One, she finds herself in the Enchanted Forest in the clutches of the Evil Queen. But a negative plus a negative equals a positive, right?
1. Chapter 1

Emma opened her eyes to find herself on the forest floor. Last thing she remembered, she had sacrificed herself for Regina and had become the new Dark One. The woman sat up and looked around, trying to figure out where she was. Definitely not Storybrooke. "Lost, dear?"

Emma shielded her eyes from the sun to see Regina standing before her. Only it wasn't Regina. Not her Regina anyway. The woman was dressed in lavish red and black velvet, her hair swept up in a tight bun. Her makeup was dark like the look on her face. "Regina." Emma sputtered, unable to tear her eyes away.

"That is a bit informal, wouldn't you think?" Regina snapped. That's when Emma realized that she must be in the Enchanted Forest before the curse that sent everyone to Storybrooke. The Queen forced Emma to her feet with the flick of her wrist, an invisible hand wrapping around her throat. "Who are you?" She hissed.

Emma gasped for air, her eyes widening. Her hand reached up to try and free herself from the Queen's grasp and suddenly she was released. As she fell to the ground, Regina was thrown a few feet back. Emma stared at her hands in wonder. She had never had that strong of magic. It must be the darkness that had consumed her. "Guards!" Regina yelled.

Two men hoisted Emma up, while another held a dagger to her throat. "Bring her to the castle." Regina glared at the younger woman before climbing into the carriage. Once they reached the castle, the guards took her to the Queen's quarters. "Leave us be." Regina ordered. The men shoved Emma to the floor and her knees hit the marble painfully.

"You have magic. Dark magic. There is only two people that I know of that possess such great power, and I am one of them." The Queen eyed Emma carefully. The Dark One glanced over to the floor length mirror, surprised at how much her appearance had changed. Her hair was a very light blonde, practically white and it was pulled into a tight bun at the back of her head. She was dressed head to toe in black leather, her lips stained a deep red.

The Queen jerked her chin towards her painfully, capturing Emma's attention once more. Emma's eyes flicked down to the low cut dress before her, and she couldn't help but notice the Queen wasn't wearing a bra. " _Kinky. No wonder her guards listen so well._ " Emma thought. Immediately, she tore her eyes away from the sight and met the brown eyes studying her carefully.

She had never had a sexual thought about Regina like that before. They were best friends, and they were completely happy in their own relationships. " _Are you though?_ " The little voice in her head wondered. Emma pushed the thought away. It must be the dark magic that was making her like this.

"Who are you?" The Queen demanded. Emma felt a smirk slowly creep onto her face. "I'm your worst nightmare." She answered, throwing the older woman across the room with her magic. Regina quickly recovered, furious. "How _dare_ you treat me like this! I am a queen!" Her hand lit up with a fireball, and she threw it towards the blonde.

Emma quickly dissipated it into thin air. She grinned as Regina's eyes widened. The big bad Queen was afraid of a little Swan. "If you think Rumpelstiltskin's bad, I'm a hundred times worse." The younger woman sauntered a little too close to comfort, and Regina backed away slowly. "I can have you killed with one word." The Queen threatened. It came out as a frightened whisper.

"I'd like to see you try." Emma challenged. "Guards!" Regina shrieked. Two men burst into the room but before they could do anything, the Dark One killed them with a flick of her wrist and a sickening crack as their lifeless bodies fell to the ground. "Now tell me, _your majesty_ \- "Emma pointed to the guards. "Do you honestly think your mortal knights can defeat me?"

Suddenly, Regina lunged forward and pressed her mouth against hers. Surprised, Emma let down her guard for just a second. That one second was enough for the Queen to rip her heart out and grab the object in her pocket. They both gasped in surprise as Regina held the Dark One dagger in her hands.

It was engraved with the words 'Emma Swan'. "You're the Dark One?" The older woman looked confused, but her lips curled into a wicked smile. "Well _Emma Swan_ , now that I have your heart- "She gave it a light squeeze, causing Emma to double over in pain. "You are my property."

"Fuck you." Emma hissed. The Queen chuckled, squeezing her black heart even tighter. "Careful Miss Swan, you wouldn't want me to accidentally turn this into a pile of ash."

"I'm immortal. You can't kill me." The blonde snapped. Regina carefully grabbed a small box from the shelf behind her and put Emma's heart inside, sealing it with a blood-lock spell. She twirled the dagger in her hands, pressing lightly on her thumb until a pinprick of blood appeared. She then sucked the blood off, not breaking eye contact with her.

Emma gulped, feeling her knees go weak. How the hell can such a sexy person exist? "Don't underestimate me, Miss Swan. You have no idea what I am capable of." The older woman sashayed over, grabbing Emma's chin with a perfectly manicured hand. "You are no more immortal than my guards you just incapacitated. You just have more power. But from the looks of it, you hardly know how to use dark magic. And you couldn't have defeated Rumpelstiltskin too long ago, he and I just had a nice chat 2 days prior."

Emma raised her hand to attack her, but Regina held up the dagger in warning. "You are not to use magic on me or my guards in this castle. You are not to use it at all."

The command hit her like a ton of bricks, and her arm slowly returned to her side. Now she really was powerless, and if Rumpelstiltskin truly was gone she was trapped here with no way home. "We are going to have so much fun." Regina purred, running her hand down Emma's arm. "But for now, I have other matters to attend to."

A swirl of purple smoke engulfed the blonde, and she found herself in a prison cell in the dungeons. The woman sighed and sat down on the stone floor. Regina, one; Emma, zero.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma woke with a start, hearing a loud clanging against the bars of her cell. The woman squinted and looked around, still half-asleep. The clanging became louder, and she realized she was in the Enchanted Forest. " _So it wasn't a dream._ " She thought, absent-mindedly touching her lips. She could still taste Regina on her mouth, smell her unique scent. "Stand and address your Queen!" A guard yelled, hitting the metal bars with his sword.

Emma rolled her eyes and stood, raising her arm to kill the peasant. But her mind wouldn't cooperate. It was as if a wall was blocking her mentally. The cell door slammed open and Regina entered. Emma glanced down to see the magic-restraining bracelet on her arm. " _Shit. I forgot she used the dagger to take away my power._ " The blonde groaned inwardly. "Making yourself at home, I see." The Queen spoke up.

The Dark One said nothing, glaring at the older woman. "I hope you don't mind your new accessory. But I needed to be sure you weren't a threat to me."

"What do you want?" Emma growled. "I have something very special in mind for you, Dark One. But first, you need to be properly trained." The Queen snapped her fingers and the two women were engulfed in purple smoke and poofed to her bedroom.

Emma found her wrists shackled above her as the rest of her body was pinned to the wall. "Now _that's_ more like it." Regina's eyes lit up with hunger as she skimmed a single finger along the smooth leather, humming appreciatively. The younger woman flinched as the Queen slipped her hand beneath the jacket, pressing against her bare stomach with her ice cold hand.

"Very nice." She purred, scratching lightly as she pulled away. Emma watched as she pulled her heart from the shelf and held it in her hand. "You see Miss Swan, in order for you to be successful in completing my mission you need to know your place. I can tell you aren't going to do this willingly, so I thought I would cut to the chase."

Emma cried out in pain and her body stiffened as Regina squeezed the black heart tightly. Then she stopped, studying her. Emma panted and fought to catch her breath. Before she could, the Queen was squeezing it again. It felt like hours had gone by, but in reality it was only a few minutes. Regina would squeeze it and then stop, never allowing the blonde to recover.

Finally, she put the heart back and allowed the woman to rest. Beads of sweat littered the Dark One's forehead, her arms ached from the shackles, and she felt as if she were going to pass out from sheer exhaustion. "Oh come now, pet." Regina lifted her chin up with a single finger. "We were just starting to have fun."

Emma looked up and pitifully stared at the Queen. "If you're going to kill me, just do it. I don't have much to live for as it is. There's not many perks to being the Dark One, unless fear and rejection are your ideas of living." She spoke. Regina stepped back and with a wave of her hand she took off the restraints.

The blonde crumpled to the floor, her muscles feeling as if they were on fire. The older woman had her back turned to her, and Emma saw the perfect opportunity to strike. "You know, for the being that holds all evil you sure are weak." Regina commented. Emma lunged forward and tackled the Queen to the ground.

Regina might have more power, but Emma outweighed her in strength significantly. The woman gasped as the blonde pinned her face down on the ground. Emma grabbed Regina's hand within her own and pried the restraining bracelet off of her wrist before putting it on her and scratching her across the face. The cuts began to bleed and Emma used the blood to open up the box that held her heart.

The Queen didn't even have time to react as it all happened in a matter of seconds. She was still laying disoriented on the ground as Emma shoved her heart back in and re-pocketed the dagger. "What did you say about me being weak again?" The blonde looked down at the pale-faced woman.

As the older woman regained her strength and climbed to her feet, Emma was surprised to see a smirk on her face. "You got me." Regina stepped forward confidently. The Dark One held her ground, eyeing her suspiciously. "Now what are you going to do with me?" The brunette asked, eyes widening in mock innocence.

Emma swore the woman was trying to seduce her. The way she walked, jutting out her chest even further. How she licked her lips and smiled sweetly. " _Holy shit._ " The blonde's eyes widened as Regina slipped the dress off with ease before taking the lace ribbon of her corset and tugged with her teeth until that too joined her dress in a pile on the floor.

It took all the strength the Dark One had not to grab the woman and fuck her senseless until she was screaming her name. But the rational part of her brain knew that this was a trick. It was as if her eyes were glued to Regina only, and she swallowed as her throat suddenly felt very dry. The Queen was now stripped down to the very last layer of clothing, matching bra and panties.

To her horror (or delight) Regina had started to touch herself, one hand on her breasts, the other down the front of her underwear. "Enough!" Emma waved her hand and the Queen was once again fully dressed. "Weren't you enjoying the show, Miss Swan?" Regina asked. "I'm not interested in whores." Emma answered smoothly.

The older woman clenched her teeth and the vein in her forehead looked as if it would burst at any moment. Emma forced herself to remain neutral, despite wanting very badly to smile at the moment. She knew she had hit a nerve. "Look, Regina, I don't want to fight." The Queen stiffened at the informal use of her name. "I'm not from your land. I'm just looking for a way back home."

Regina's face softened, and she slowly nodded. "Can we just pause for a second instead of fighting?" Emma asked. When she didn't get a response, she gently grabbed the woman's arm and took off the bracelet before healing the scratches on her face. She let her hand linger for just a few seconds longer than she needed to.

"Okay, Miss Swan. Let's have ourselves a little chat." Regina gestured for the blonde to sit down on one of the chairs in front of the fireplace. Emma contemplated staying put, but she knew deep down that there was some goodness in the Queen. So she obliged. Regina left the room and returned a few moments later with a tray of tea.

Emma gave her a small smile as the woman handed her a cup. "What kind is this?"

"Lavender and chamomile. It's often reserved for royals, not peasants. So you should consider yourself extremely lucky you're still alive to enjoy my company."

" _Ouch._ " Emma thought. She did deserve it though, seeing as she called the woman a whore. " _You weren't wrong about that._ " The little voice in her head commented. Emma quickly drank the little cup, distracting herself. "Would you care for another cup?" Regina asked. Emma's eyes narrowed in suspicion. The Queen was being rather friendly considering she had just attacked her.

The room suddenly spun around her and she dropped the cup. It shattered to the ground but Emma barely heard it apart from the ringing in her ears. Regina's fake demeanor vanished, and the evil glint in her eye returned. The blonde grasped desperately at the fabric of the chair, seeing dark spots cloud her vision. The bitch actually drugged her.

She shouldn't be so surprised. She should never have let her guard down. The stupid part of her believed this woman was like the Regina in Storybrooke. " _Wrong move._ " The voice inside her head hissed. The Queen stood above her as her body slumped back into the chair, her limbs useless. Then she leaned down and gently pressed her lips against Emma's. "Sleep tight, my Swan. Because this is going to be the last good night of sleep you are going to have." Regina growled right before the blonde passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

***Warning: There are strong sexual themes in this chapter rape/non-consent. I do not condone or endorse these themes, however this could be triggering for some readers so read with caution!***

Emma woke up slowly, her mind still foggy. She realized she was on the floor of the Queen's room. She sat up to find a chain linking from her neck to the bed post she was attached to that was restricting her ability to move more than a few inches away from the bed. She also noticed the familiar green band adorning her left wrist.

"Enjoy your nap, dear?" Regina asked, perched at her vanity mirror where she was trying out different accessories. "You crazy bitch!" The blonde spat. Almost immediately, she felt the excruciating pain of her heart being squeezed. The Queen smirked as she shut her mouth, knowing it was the wiser thing to do.

"What do you think matches my dress more? The ruby, or the emerald?" Regina knelt before her, trying them both on one at a time. Emma knew she was teasing her. It didn't help that every time she went to fasten the clasp, Emma's face was practically shoved into her cleavage. "I think I'll go with the emerald. It matches your eyes." The older woman purred.

"Why did you drug me?" Emma demanded. The Queen tugged at the chain harshly, successfully silencing the blonde. "You are certainly not in the position to ask questions, Miss Swan." The older woman answered, taking off the collar around her neck. "You see here?" Regina held the glittering accessory up to the light. "Property of the Queen."

The dim lighting made it hard to see, but when she squinted and looked past the ridiculous gems and black glitter, she could see the tiny scripture engraved into it. "That doesn't mean anything." Emma snapped. Regina pressed her lips to hers once more, forcing her mouth open. Her instincts told her to fight, but she was finding herself complying, melting into the older woman's mouth.

" _You're weak and twisted. How the hell do you get off on being someone's property, Swan?!_ " The voice screamed. The blonde didn't know, she didn't care. All that she was focused on was Regina's mouth on hers. Sharp teeth grazing sensitive lips, her tongue exploring every inch, dancing skillfully.

It wasn't enough; Emma needed more, more of this feeling. She didn't quite know what this feeling was, it was new and exciting and unlike anything she'd ever experienced. But as soon as the blonde reached out to pull the woman closer, Regina pulled back. A hand connected with her face, and Emma gasped as she felt the sharp sting heat up her cool skin.

"Don't _ever_ touch me again. You are not allowed to touch. Understood?" The Queen snapped, her face dark and guarded once again as she re-fastened the collar. Emma almost felt bad. The wavering confidence of her tone and the scared look in her eyes hid a secret the woman was hell-bent on keeping safe. The selfish and twisted part of Emma was cocky however, and a smirk appeared on her swollen lips.

"Was I being too rough, your majesty? I know how fragile you must be, having servants do the hard work for you." Emma cooed in a sarcastic tone. The Queen silenced her with the wave of her hand, taking away her ability to speak. "You will soon know your place, Dark One. You see, I don't care about your power. I am more skilled in dark magic than you, not to mention I am in possession of the dagger. That is of no real use to me."

The older woman leaned in so their lips were practically touching again. "I know more than you think I do, _Emma_." She breathed. Emma's eyes widened, and for a second she thought she was back in Storybrooke, talking to her old friend. The playfulness in her eyes faded, replaced with that dull dark anger the Evil Queen was full of.

Regina stood up, smoothing out her dress before grabbing a small vile from her shelf. Emma licked her lips nervously, faintly tasting the tea along with something she couldn't quite put her finger on. A sweet, almost too sweet taste covered her mouth. " _A bite from the forbidden fruit._ " The voice commented.

Regina knelt before her again, biting the cork off of the bottle. "I have much in store for you. But first, a little punishment. For attacking me." The Queen tilted the vial towards the blonde's lips. Emma kept her mouth shut, clenching her teeth so tightly she was afraid she might break a few.

Regina simply raised an eyebrow as if to chastise Emma for acting like a child. But the Dark One wasn't going down without a fight. She'd survived numerous curses, defeated multiple villains, finally found a home in which she belonged. She wasn't going to throw that all away willingly.

When the Queen realized Emma wasn't going to cooperate, she sighed and conjured her heart once more. "You have to make everything difficult, don't you?" She said, squeezing the darkened organ. Emma gasped, unable to fight against the pain. Regina quickly forced the liquid down her throat, clamping her mouth shut so she was forced to swallow.

When the blonde didn't immediately feel anything, she looked to Regina for an answer. The older woman stood, carefully placing the vial back where she got it. "Your punishment may not seem cruel now, however in due time you'll be suffering. You see, that potion has taken away your ability to sleep. No matter how exhausted you become, you'll never be able to rest."

" _That's it?_ " Emma thought, silently cheering. She'd pulled all-nighters before, she could handle staying awake for a few days. After all, it can't be permanent. And soon she would find a way to overpower Regina and force her to send her back home.

The woman freed her from her chain, keeping the collar fastened around her neck. Seeing the smug look on Emma's face, she gave a little tug at the material, causing Emma to choke a bit. "Don't think you are free, dear. I've enchanted this with magic so you can't take it off or escape this castle. Like I said, you'll know your place soon enough. Now, clean my fireplace."

The Queen conjured up a brush and dustpan and handed it to her. Emma hesitantly knelt down and began cleaning. Her face reddened as she felt the older woman's eyes on her. No doubt Regina was enjoying humiliating her. Pretty soon, her knees began to ache as well as her back. " _C'mon, Swan. It's just a little manual labor. You basically did the same thing in prison. You survived._ " She encouraged herself.

Once she was done, Regina came over to inspect it. Next, she handed Emma a bottle of cleanser. "Now you will polish my floors until they shine." She ordered. Emma realized she was trying to make her exhausted as part of this punishment. "I don't have all day, dear." Regina snapped her fingers and pointed to the floor.

Hours later, Emma stood back to admire her hard work. The floors were so shiny she could practically see her face in them. The Queen returned from wherever she had gone and stared at the floor with a frown on her face. "Unacceptable. Strip it and start over."

The blonde opened her mouth to protest, then thought better of it. "First you can run me a bath." Regina lead her to the extravagant bathing room. After the tub was filled, the older woman held out her arms. "Undress me." She commanded. Emma's breath caught in her throat. But the darkness pushed its way out before she could control it. "Afraid to break a nail, your highness?" She muttered, untying the silk ribbons.

"Did you have something you wanted to say, Dark One?" Regina turned her head towards the direction of Emma's voice. The blonde knew she had heard what she said. Since the woman couldn't see her face, Emma rolled her eyes and silently undressed her. Once the woman was fully naked, she stretched in relief.

Emma couldn't tear her eyes away. The pale, curvy figure before her made her pulse quicken and her knees go weak. Regina Mills truly was a sight to see. Emma imagined kneeling before her, marking the untouched skin with bruises and teeth marks. Showing her just how evil she could be.

Before she even knew what she was doing, Emma had gripped the woman's hips and jerked her back against her own body. The Queen gasped as the younger woman's teeth grazed her skin before her lips settled on her neck. Emma was actually surprised to feel Regina lean back against her, a quiet moan escaping her lips.

But before she could go any farther, she was being pinned against the wall, the Queen's eyes lit up in anger. The blonde gulped, feeling an impending sense of doom wash over her. Regina was pissed, and Emma had broken her no-touching rule. "You don't get to do whatever you please with me." She hissed.

In a flash, Emma found herself naked as well. The Queen gripped her breast tightly with one hand, clawing into Emma's back with the other. Her mouth sucked and nipped at her collarbone, sliding down to her other breast where she bit her already hardened nipple.

The pain was too much, and Emma tried to push her away. The older woman had her pinned tightly, her breasts pressing against Emma's own, her thigh keeping the blonde's legs apart. Emma could feel her arousal growing as her sex throbbed. She hated the pain, but the pleasure she was feeling overpowered it. Regina slid her hand down to Emma's core, thrusting three fingers inside her harshly.

"How do you like it? How do you like it?" The Queen repeated over and over, as if she wasn't even talking to Emma. Pain coursed through the blonde's body as the fingers went deeper, twisting and curling as her body clenched around them. Emma wasn't enjoying this anymore. Hot tears poured down her face as the older woman relentlessly pounded into her.

She finally stopped as Emma's body betrayed her with a powerful orgasm. Quickly, the Queen pulled her fingers out of her, stepping back and blinking as if she was waking up from a daydream. Emma wasn't surprised to see blood on them. With the wave of her hand, the blonde was clothed once more.

She noticed Regina was being strangely quiet, a guilty look on her face. The older woman quickly masked it with a look of boredom. "Go wait in my room until I'm done." She ordered quietly. Emma did as she was told, not wanting to anger her any further. She stripped and polished the floors, not quite sure why she was doing it. She should feel angry, furious that Regina had treated her like she did.

But seeing the look on her face afterwards- regret, she soon realized- Emma couldn't be mad. Obviously the Queen had an inner battle she was fighting. And really Emma had no right to treat Regina like she did either. After a few hours, Regina emerged from the bathing area. Her hair fell over her shoulders in long dark waves, and she was dressed in a simple nightgown.

Silently, she handed Emma another vial. "What is this?" The blonde asked. Surprisingly, Regina didn't get upset at her. "Drink it. It will help you sleep." She answered, fastening Emma's chain before climbing into her bed. Emma wordlessly drank the liquid, laying down on the ground. There may just be some goodness in the Queen after all.


	4. Chapter 4

The Dark One woke to the smell of food in the room. As soon as she opened her eyes, she could feel her stomach roll. Her head felt like it was going to split in two. "Eat." The Queen demanded, setting a platter down in front of her. "I- I don't think I can." The blonde croaked. Normally, she would devour the plate set in front of her like she hadn't eaten in weeks, but today she just felt awful.

"It will help with your nausea." The brunette picked up a steaming mug and held it to her lips. Tentatively, Emma swallowed the warm drink. Surprisingly, it was sweet and chocolatey. " _They had hot cocoa in medieval times. Who knew._ " Emma thought to herself. Next, Regina handed her a bowl of oatmeal with blueberries.

Emma ate the food, finding the nausea slowly subside. "Those sleeping potions have bad side effects, I know." Regina sat down and sipped her own cup, watching her carefully. The Dark One noticed something different about her. Somehow she didn't look so evil today. She was sure dressed like it though.

The black and blue gown she wore swept across the floor, and tightened at the top so her breasts jutted out as if she were begging to be noticed. Her hair was curled loosely, falling in long waves down just past her shoulders. "Look- "The Queen started before cutting herself off. Emma set down her food, waiting patiently and trying not to pull at the collar that was beginning to irritate her skin.

Regina stood and paced around the room, her gown swaying elegantly behind her. "About what happened last night- "The brunette stopped in front of her. "I shouldn't have done that. I was completely out of line I realize, and I regret that."

"Regina- your majesty. I shouldn't have done what I did either." Emma began. "It's just, I have these urges that I can't control and before I know it I'm just acting on them. Even when I attacked you, that wasn't me. I mean it was, but- "

"It was the darkness." Regina finished, nodding in understanding. "I haven't been the Dark One for very long and to be honest I hate having this much power. I just want to go back home and get rid of this darkness once and for all." The blonde admitted. The Queen reached down and unchained her from the bed post.

"I understand hating the darkness within yourself. I admit I've hated my own power. But I may have a way you can channel that darkness and distract yourself." The older woman held out her hand for Emma to take. Emma eyed her warily, not quite sure whether to trust her. But looking into her eyes she saw the Queen had let down her guard and for once, she wasn't angry.

So she let the woman lead her out of the room. As she followed the woman around the castle, the Dark One couldn't help but look around her in awe. The castle was decorated extensively, with gold wallpaper and detailed portraits in every hallway. It was a bit much for Emma Swan's taste, but it was interesting to see where her mother had grown up. She hadn't gotten the chance to look around when she was being dragged in by Regina's guards.

" _Maybe you would have grown up here too, if your parents hadn't abandoned you._ " The voice in her head hissed maliciously. This struck a chord, and Emma slowed down as she felt tears sting her eyes. Regina turned as she felt the tug on her hand indicating that Emma had fallen behind. "Something the matter, dear?" She asked.

The blonde quickly wiped at her eyes and shook her head. "I'm fine." She quickly answered. The Queen turned to face forward again, deciding not to press her on the matter. They neared a heavy set of double doors with two guards standing in front of it. Regina waved her hands, and they respectfully stepped to the side.

"Are you freeing the prisoner?" The guard on the left sneered. Emma noticed he smelt strongly of whiskey, and his eyes were glazed over. The Queen glared at him, and he quickly averted his eyes and opened the door that led to the courtyard. As Emma followed Regina out, the guard knocked her to the ground, smashing her knees with his sword before pinning her arm to the ground with it.

The Queen whipped around and flung him into the far wall, choking him with her invisible hand. "How _dare_ you attack my prisoner! Did I give you orders to do that?" She demanded. The man coughed for a minute before answering. "She needs to know her place, your majesty."

"That is my job! You work for me. You do as I say. Understood?" The brunette hissed. The man nodded frantically. "I don't think you do." Regina stepped forward and ripped out his heart. The guard fell to his knees, practically sobbing now. "Please, my Queen. I'm sorry." He begged.

Emma watched in awe and fear as the woman squeezed his heart into dust. The remaining guard fought to stand his ground, staring at the floor and not daring to move a muscle. The Queen made her way back over to the blonde. "I trust you'll take care of that, Thomas." She said to the other guard. He quickly nodded and took care of the body.

Regina kneeled next to Emma and sat her up. Her pants were ripped and stained from where she was hit, and her arm was bleeding from the sword. The Queen poofed them back to her room. "Take off your pants and jacket." She ordered, grabbing a basket of things from her shelf. Emma did as she was told, feeling self-conscious despite being fully naked in front of the woman before.

The Queen knelt down before her, beginning to clean her scraped knees. The blonde hissed in pain and attempted to pull away. Regina simply shook her head and held her still. "Can't you just heal me with magic?" Emma whined. She didn't have a very high pain tolerance, and with the dark magic weakening her, she felt tears spill onto her cheeks.

"Not everything needs to be fixed with magic, Emma." The Queen answered, rubbing some cream onto the cuts. The Dark One looked up, surprised that she had used her actual name politely. "Besides, it's not so bad." She continued, beginning to take care of her arm that the sword had nicked.

"There. All better." Regina wiped her tears away with the pad of her thumb before laying a gentle kiss on both knees. Emma froze, surprised at the contact. The Queen looked up and met her eyes. The blonde could tell she was blushing as her cheeks heated up. Then, before she knew what was happening, her Regina's lips were pressing against her own once more.

This time it was gentle, free from the anger and dominance she was trying to prove the first time. Emma found herself kissing her back and letting the Queen take over. Regina took her time, prying the younger woman's lips open and exploring her mouth. Emma unconsciously bit down on the brunette's lip, causing her to whimper into her mouth.

Emma kissed back more confidently now as the Queen allowed her to take the lead. She felt the hurt, the pain that matched her own, of having power that you couldn't control. Not being happy with the life they chose but finding comfort in the fact that they were both broken, they were both lost.

Emma finally pulled back, her green eyes shining with tears. She was surprised to see Regina was on the verge of tears as well, but she quickly masked her pain and put on a gentle smile. Emma stared at her, seeing her in a whole new light. This was the only thing that felt _right,_ at the moment. "Now, shall we go?" Regina snapped her out of her haze, taking her hand and poofing them down to the courtyard.

Emma found herself in a simple white cotton dress, her white-blonde hair curled loosely, blowing in the warm breeze. She was wearing riding boots as well, and she followed the Queen to the stables. Regina had changed into something more comfortable herself, dressed in a riding suit with her hair pulled back into a long braid.

Regina opened a stall and led out one of the horses, gently petting its snout. "Riding helped me control my darkness when I was new to the art. I was able to channel my power and calm down. When I was younger, I always imagined jumping on my horse and never looking back. Leaving this kingdom and starting over." The Queen had a sad look on her face, and Emma wanted to hug her tightly and make the hurt go away.

Instead, she tried to sympathize with her. "I know how that's like. I was alone a lot growing up and sometimes I wish I could just escape into a different world. Guess it's not as easy as it seems."

" _It kinda is. Look at how many portals I've been sucked into._ " The blonde thought. But the Queen merely nodded at her. "Believe it or not, I wasn't always evil. I was in young, in love, weak…" She trailed off, lost in her train of thought. Her soft brown eyes meet Emma's again. "Ready?"

Emma watched her saddle and put a bridle on the horse before climbing up and taking hold of the reins. "I- I don't know how to ride." The blonde mumbled, embarrassed. The Queen rolled her eyes and climbed down. "What kind of land do you live in where they don't use horses?" She asked. "It's… complicated." Emma admitted, looking down at her hands.

"No matter. We'll worry about that later. Right now, we're helping you get rid of your darkness." The brunette took her hand and supported her as she tried to climb up on the horse. Emma swore she felt her hand travel lower and touch her ass for just an instant. But soon she was focusing on staying balanced on the horse.

" _Her hand probably slipped._ " She thought to herself. " _Yeah, right. She had her tongue down your throat a few minutes ago and she just happened to accidentally touch you. Whatever helps you sleep at night, Princess._ " The voice chimed in. Emma shook her head, ignoring the darkness. "So, why do you want to help get rid of my darkness if you're happy being the Evil Queen?" She asked the woman below her.

"I know how it feels to struggle with the darkness. And some days I really hate it. But it's been inside me for years, even before I was married to King Leopold. It's a part of me, and I can't seem to let it go. But you- you're new to the darkness. You don't have to suffer like I am." Regina answered, taking her hand to climb up behind her.

Emma was surprised to feel her set the reins in her hands. "I don't know how to do this!" The younger woman panicked. "Relax. I'll guide you." The Queen put her hands over the blonde's, her breath tickling her ear. "Yah!" She commanded. The horse jerked forward and started moving out of the barn. Emma nearly slipped out of the saddle, but Regina's other hand hold on tightly to her waist, keeping her on the animal. After a few minutes, Regina made their hands flick the reigns again. The horse began to move faster, trotting along the path in the courtyard.

"Whoa." Emma stammered nervously. The ground looked a long way down from here, and she wasn't too fond of heights. "It's alright. You just need to move with the horse. Trust it, and it will trust you." The older woman made the horse turn. Emma gripped the reins tightly, her knuckles going white.

Regina chuckled, and switched the positions of their hands. "Hold on tight!" She said before flicking the reins once more. The horse broke into a gallop, and Emma swore she felt her heart stop. After she got used to the feeling, it actually became enjoyable. A smile broke across her face, and she giggled at how childish this was making her feel.

She heard Regina giggle behind her, and her heart warmed. Even Storybrooke Regina didn't allow herself to have fun that much. Emma was happy that she was able to make her feel this way. Or maybe it was the horse riding. Whatever the reason, the darkness that had consumed her was the last thing on her mind.

After a good period of time riding as the sun began to set, the Queen led the horse back to the stables and helped Emma off. The blonde noticed the older woman's cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were lit up with joy. Emma figured she must look the same way. "Thank you for doing this for me." Emma touched the woman's arm as a kind gesture.

This caused the older woman to tense up, and she quickly turned away to put the horse in its stall. "It's nothing. I needed the fresh air." She shrugged and led the way out of the barn, the happy look on her face was replaced with that closed-off look again. Emma felt her own happy spirits lessen a bit. " _Your main goal is to get home. If you change anything in the past it could alter the future. Stop trying to break through to her to fix your own broken life._ " The voice warned her.

She wordlessly followed the Queen back to her room. "You may run a bath for yourself if you'd like. We'll be eating dinner in an hour." Regina left her alone and locked the door behind her. Emma bathed quickly and changed into the gown Regina had left out for her. It was lavender and frilly, making it hard for her to breathe.

" _How did women survive in these times?_ " Emma thought, looking at herself in the mirror. The low-cut dress swept the floor and actually looked pretty damn good on her. Snow would love to see her right now, looking like a little princess. She bet her Regina would laugh, seeing as how Un-Emma-like it was.

She entered the room to see a small table was set up with plates of some unidentifiable food and glasses of wine. The Queen gestured for her to sit down, eyeing her as she sipped her wine. Emma focused on trying to figure out what the food was, trying not to get even more emotionally involved than she already was.

She tried the food, finding it was actually pretty good. "How is it?" Regina asked. "It's fine I guess." Emma shrugged and kept her eyes trained on her plate. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the Queen frown. She felt bad, but she also knew she couldn't change the old Regina more than she might have already. "Is something wrong?" The older woman asked.

"I'm just not very hungry. I'm not feeling well." Emma lied, pushing away from the table and sitting down on her spot by the bed. "Would you like to lay down? You can sleep in the bed if you'd like." Regina knelt down beside her and put a hand on her forehead. "You do feel a bit warm."

Emma pulled away and chained herself back to the bed post. She felt the darkness creep over her again, and she laid down on the ground. Regina stood quietly, and Emma could feel her watching her. She pushed away the feelings that told her to apologize and kiss the woman, and closed her eyes.

She felt a blanket cover her and a pillow put on the ground beside her. Regina left the room for a long while. Emma drifted in and out of consciousness, feeling exhausted but yet wide awake. When Regina returned, she silently climbed into her bed and blew out the candle lighting the dim room. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Emma barely heard it, but her heart broke as she realized the woman was crying.


	5. Chapter 5

When Emma woke the next morning, Regina was finishing eating her breakfast. The older woman frowned as she realized she was awake. "You will be training today, Dark One." She said. Emma noticed her voice was cold and she no longer looked like the woman that took her riding the day before. She felt bad, and the pity must have shown on her face because the Queen all but ripped the chain from her collar.

"Don't act like a victim. You're evil, you made yourself that way. Now come on." The woman snapped, pulling on the collar harshly. Emma followed her out to the courtyard again. Her stomach grumbled loudly. Regina noticed, and merely smirked at her. "Hungry, dear?" She taunted. Emma glared at her in response.

"You should have eaten your meal last night. After all, I was nice enough to feed you." Regina said. Emma knew she was putting up her walls again, and she knew that it was because of her. A sword was thrown at her, and she was barely able to catch it. The heavy weapon clattered to the ground, and she scrambled to pick it up.

"Unacceptable. You have to be faster than that." The Queen spat, cutting her arm with her own sword as a warning. The blonde held the sword with both hands, waiting for her opponent to strike. This was much heavier than any other sword she had handled before, and the lack of food and water along with the physical abuse didn't help her weakened state.

The brunette swung the sword, and Emma barely had time to block her. The Queen pressed down harder, and the younger woman noticed she was using magic to defeat her. The sword fell out of Emma's hands, and she landed on the ground beside it with a hard thud. Then, the tip of the sword was pressed against her throat.

"If you are going to complete my mission you need to learn to fight like a knight. You're weak and unworthy of being the Dark One." Regina growled. "Then just send me home. Obviously I'm not good enough for you." Emma snapped, her voice breaking with emotion. "You think I'm just going to let you go? You're my prisoner, and I'm not through with you."

"Then just kill me." Tears welled in Emma's eyes, and she looked down at the ground. "You already have my heart, just do me a favor and crush it. I don't want to live if this is who I'm going to be forever."

The sword was dropped on the ground as the Queen kneeled in front of her. "Emma, look." The older woman instructed., her voice softening. The Dark One looked up to see her holding her heart. "When I first ripped your heart out it was pure black. But I've noticed that with each day it's lightened. When I took you riding yesterday and looked at it, it was the lightest it's ever been." Regina said.

Emma noticed the pulse of red that was shining brightly within. "I didn't have to show you how to ride, or feed you, or offer you my bed. But I did because I- I believe in you and you've made me a better person. I can feel my heart growing lighter too. I never should have hurt you and I'm sorry. I just- I don't know how to love very well." Regina was crying now too.

The Queen put her heart back in Emma's chest, letting her hand linger there for just a second to feel it beating. "I just thought you could be the one to give me my happy ending. I wanted to train you, to kill Snow White and succeed, and I knew you could because you're powerful. At first I just wanted you to

destroy her and then I would kill you and be the most powerful one in this land, but now- you could kill her and then we could rule this kingdom together. Emma, I have never felt like this since my first love was alive. I deserve my chance at happiness too. I love you." Regina took the bracelet off of Emma's wrist.

Emma felt her heart pound wildly in her chest as the woman kissed her. Regina loved her- and Lord knows Emma loved her too. But she couldn't stay here, or else the lives of everyone in Storybrooke (including her own) would be destroyed. She needed to break Regina's heart. She kissed her back 3

hard, feeling her own heart break.

Then, with tears in her eyes, she pulled back. "How can I love someone who would do such terrible things? You tortured me, and now you want me to kill innocent people. You truly are evil, Regina."

Regina stood up, looking as if Emma had just slapped her. Emma stood as well, and for a moment they were silent. The blonde turned to go, but Regina grabbed her arm. "Don't go. Please. You're the only person that understands me. You don't even have to kill Snow- just please stay."

Emma pulled out of her grasp and without looking back she poofed away. As much as it hurt her, she needed to get back home. "Watch out!" She heard the words before the red smoke around her had cleared. Then she was being tackled to the ground. A carriage went hurtling past, the horses out of control.

"Do you not know the meaning of the words watch out?" A familiar voice asked. The Dark One looked up to see Snow White above her. "I was distracted." She mumbled. "Are you alright?" Snow asked. Emma found herself crying again. She must look ridiculous, sitting on the ground with this princess dress stained and covered in dirt, bawling in front of a complete stranger.

Well, her mother wasn't exactly a stranger. But Snow White didn't know that. Instead of running for the hills like Emma thought she would, the woman helped her stand. "What's your name, honey?" She asked gently, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Emma's ear. This caused Emma to cry harder. She missed her mother, her home.

She was in love with someone she couldn't be with, while her Regina was happy with Robin back in Storybrooke. She was probably happy, having Henry to herself. " _No. Regina is your best friend. She's changed, and she didn't want you to sacrifice yourself in the first place._ " Emma fought against the darkness that was weighing her down, threatening to break her.

"Come on." Snow grabbed her hand and led her into the woods. They soon reached a little house that looked like a tree fort that Henry would make back home. "You can stay here with me until you get back on your feet." Snow handed her a plate of food. Emma dug in, starving. "Thank you." She said with a mouthful of food. "You're welcome." Snow sat down with her own plate. "So what's your name?"

"Zoey." Emma lied easily. It was bad enough that she was still here, she couldn't risk altering the past anymore. And she always liked the name. She always imagined she'd use it for her daughter if she ever had one. "It's nice to meet you, Zoey. I'm Snow White. Where did you come from?"

"Um, I came through a portal. And the Queen- "

Snow stood up on guard, pointing her bow at Emma's chest. "Did the Queen send you?" She demanded. "No! No, she captured me, held me prisoner. I'm not sure how many days it has been, but I escaped." Emma answered. Snow slowly lowered her bow. "You're lucky I have the ability to tell when people are lying." She said. Emma blinked in surprise. Her mother had never mentioned she had the same superpower as her.

"I'm sorry that you were captured. She must have tortured you badly. She's after me too." Snow said. "I'm not even from this land. I need to find my way home. Do you know of someone named Rumpelstiltskin?" The blonde asked. "Rumpelstiltskin is the last person you want to go looking for. He's dangerous, even more dangerous than the Queen herself. He's the Dark One, and if you make a deal with him you'll be forever in his debt." Snow warned her.

"He's the only person I know of that can help me get home besides Reg- the Queen, and I can't go back to her. No one else can create a portal using magic." Emma said, becoming desperate. Snow looked conflicted, and she fell silent for a moment. Emma grabbed her mother's hands. "Please, Snow. I need to get back to my family."

"Alright. I know where he lives. I'll take you." The woman answers. "Great!" Emma jumped up, ready to go. "But first, you need to change into something less constricting. You can use my sword for protection." Snow rummaged around and tossed her an outfit that was exactly like the one Emma wore in Isaac's storybook.

Soon, the two women set off into the woods. After a few miles of walking, Snow suddenly pushed Emma into the bushes and readied her bow. Emma peeked between the branches and recognized the Queen's carriage. "Oh no." Snow whispered, crouching down beside her. Guards opened the doors, and Regina got out. She looked pissed and heartbroken.

Emma pushed away her feelings of guilt. " _You ruin everyone's lives. You deserve to be alone._ " The voice hissed. The two women were a far enough distance away not to be caught, but close enough to see the outskirts of a small village. About 10 people were huddled together, terrified that they were in the presence of the Evil Queen.

"As you may know, I am still looking for Snow White. She is guilty of treason and thievery. But now I am also in pursuit of another woman." She pulled out a sheet of paper with Emma's face drawn on it. "This prisoner escaped from my castle earlier this morning. If you see her, you are to turn her in immediately." Regina turned in the direction they were hiding in, and Emma swore their eyes met.

The Queen began walking towards them. Emma unconsciously grabbed Snow's hand tightly. "Get ready to run." Snow whispered, squeezing her hand. Emma nodded, half-frozen in fear. Instead of coming over to their hiding spot, Regina stuck the piece of paper to a nearby tree before turning back to the villagers. She held out her hand, and a woman gave her what Emma assumed to be a coin.

Then she climbed back into her carriage and took off in the opposite direction. Emma let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. "She's really out for you." Snow commented, slinging her bow over her shoulder again as they continued on. "You must have really upset her."

" _You don't know the half of it._ " Emma thought. She stayed silent and marched onwards. "So, Zoey. May I ask how you ended up in our land through this magical portal?" Snow asked. "I- I sacrificed myself for my family. My friend was in danger and I couldn't just let her die." Emma answered. Snow grinned knowingly at her. "That was very noble of you to do. You must love your friend very much."

Emma blushed, embarrassed that her mother could see right through her. "We're just friends. That's it." She weakly defended herself. "So tell me about this friend. She must be pretty special." Snow nudged her. "Well, to tell you the truth, we hated each other at first. There was something we both wanted and she thought I was a threat to her. But eventually we worked out our differences and she became my best friend." The blonde thought back to the night she got sucked away by the darkness.

" _Emma! No! There has to be another way!" Regina had screamed, being consumed by the darkness. Emma had shaken her head, terrified at losing her friend. "There isn't. You've worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed!" Emma had yelled over the tornado. She reached her arm out to take the darkness._

" _Emma! Don't!" Hook yelled, running to her side. "I have to. I can't just let Regina sacrifice herself." Emma had answered him. "I love you." Hook had touched her face gently. "I love you." Emma answered, not sure why she had said it. She didn't, she never had. She was just forcing herself to be with him because she didn't want to be alone and she didn't want to disappoint her parents._

 _Then, before the darkness had taken her away, she had given a hero speech to her parents and locked eyes with Regina, who was holding tightly to Robin. Emma had never seen her look so scared before. Love, that was a look of pure love._

"So, what brought you two together to mend your differences?" Snow's voice broke her out of her thoughts. "Our son. I had given him away when he was born, and he found me 10 years later. She hated me for coming into his life- I guess it was the fear every mother has. That I was going to take him away. She even tried to force me to leave. But this kid, he found his way into my heart and I couldn't just leave him."

Snow smiled and nodded at her to continue. "Anyway, he was kidnapped and we rescued him together. At the time, she was alone and I was trying to get over reuniting with my parents after they abandoned me as a baby so I was too. We bonded and understood each other. She keeps me grounded, tells me when I'm being stupid. I believe in her, and I guess she believes in me too." Emma explained, trying not to go into detail.

"I would never abandon my child. I don't know how a parent could do such a thing. Of course, it would be dangerous of me to even bring a child into this world, with the Queen wanting my head on a stick. And I'm better off alone I suppose anyway. It's great that you reunited with your son. But I can relate to being an orphan. Both of my parents died when I was young. My stepmother-"

Emma glanced at her to see her eyes misted over. She wasn't sure if she should try to console her or let her be. Before she could decide, Snow shook her head and put on a smile. "So, have you told her how you felt?" She asked. "I haven't. I can't. She's in a relationship and she's happy. I have a boyfriend myself." Emma said. "What is he like?" Snow asked. "He's… he's nice. He loves me and protects me. My parents approve of him, so that's good." Emma frowned as she realized her description was completely lame.

Snow stopped walking and grabbed Emma's hands. "You don't love him. You love your friend." She said. Emma shook her head. "Am I that transparent?" She joked. "You should see yourself when you're talking about her. It's like nothing else in the world matters. But when you talked about your boyfriend… well, you had to think about what you were saying." Snow answered.

The two walked for a while more until the sun began to set. "Let's make camp here." Snow set down her things and began to gather firewood. "There's a river nearby. Did you want to get us some water and catch a few fish for dinner?" Snow asked. "Sure." Emma said, walking in the direction of the rushing water.

Emma filled the canteens and was now focusing on trying to catch a few fish. She stabbed the water a couple times with her sword, managing to splash herself. The fish blended in with the rocks, and they were fast. "Damn it!" She cursed as she missed another one. Suddenly she lost her footing on the slippery rocks and fell in, soaking her clothes.

She heard laughing and looked up to see Snow doubled over, her face red as she gasped for air. "Ha ha." Emma muttered, her face heating up in shame. "We'll survive without fish. I think you've scared them all away anyhow." Snow giggled, helping the shivering woman to her feet. "I've picked some berries and walnuts I found after I got the fire started. Let's get you warmed up."

The sky grew dark and the two women laid on the ground, admiring the stars. "Snow?" Emma asked, looking over at her mother. "Hmm?" Snow answered. "If you did have a kid someday, what would you name them?" She asked. "I like the name Emma. It would be nice to have a daughter. I would teach her how to survive in the forest, and how to be a princess. She would be so loved." The woman smiled, deep in her thoughts.

Emma was silent for a few moments. Snow would have been a great mother, had Emma grown up with her. It was time she stopped pushing her mother away and let her in. She thought she had accepted her parents, but when the darkness had consumed her she realized that she had never really allowed them to get close to her.

That hurt of being abandoned was still there. " _Does Henry feel the same way?_ " She thought. "Zoey, I think when you get home you should tell your friend how you feel. If you feel so strongly about her, there's no doubt she feels the same way about you. I always said I didn't believe in love, but maybe that's just me. You sacrificed yourself for her, not knowing where you were going to end up or if you were even going to survive. If that's not love, then I don't know what is." Snow said.

Emma stared up at the stars, wondering if Regina was looking at them too. If the Evil Queen can fall for her and lighten her heart the same way the Dark One did hers, maybe her Regina could do the same.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma woke to Snow shaking her awake. "Zoey. Zoey!" Emma's eyes fluttered open and a look of confusion crossed her face as her mother pulled her to her feet. "We need to go. Now." Snow grabbed her bow and the blonde's hands before going deeper into the forest. "What's going on?" Emma asked, stumbling beside her over tree roots and rocks.

"The Queen found us. Her guards spotted me as I was getting us breakfast." Snow answered. Far off in the distance they could hear men yelling and the pounding of horses running at full speed. The brunette pulled Emma behind a tree as the noises became louder.

Arrows were shot into the air and trees around them, one narrowly missing Emma's arm. Snow gasped in pain and the blonde turned towards her, thinking she was hit. Then she heard a strange hissing sound. Emma looked down to see a snake with its fangs lodged into Snow's leg. Thinking quickly, she cut the reptile in half with her sword and detached it.

Snow's face was pale white, and she swayed on her feet. Arrows kept flying all around them, and Emma knew they were surrounded. "We have to keep moving, Snow." She encouraged the brunette, wrapping an arm around her waist for support. "Running won't help you, dear." Chills ran down Emma's spine as she recognized the voice.

"Regina." She turned to see the woman with a fireball lit in her hands. The Queen looked unstable despite her perfect exterior. "Well, well. Look who we have here. My prisoner with my bandit stepdaughter. It's almost too good to be true." Regina chuckled, a dark and sinister sound. "I'm not letting you hurt her. She needs help, she was bit by a snake." Emma said, holding her sword out to the older woman.

"Then heal her. You have the power, after all. Show her your dark side, Emma." Regina said. Through unfocused eyes, Snow stared at the blonde. "Emma? You said your name was Zoey." She mumbled. Regina pulled her arm back to hurl the fireball, and Emma made it vanish in thin air. "You didn't tell her? Snow, dear, she is the Dark One."

Snow pulled out of Emma's grasp and fell back, landing on the ground. The blonde tried to help her up but Snow pushed her away. "You're evil. You have dark magic. You tricked me into taking you to Rumpelstiltskin so he could finish me off, is that it? Because I broke our deal." Snow accused her. "No, I- "

"I trusted you! I gave you food, offered you shelter, confided in you. And to think that all along you were using me." Snow snarled. "That's not true! I really did get sucked into a portal, and I'm trying to get back home!" Emma yelled, frustrated. "You made it so easy to get my revenge. Now I can finally have my happy ending by killing Snow White." Regina smiled evilly. "You can't do that!" Emma said to her.

"I'm the Queen, and this girl is guilty of treason and theft. She ruined my life!" Regina screeched. "If you kill her, you kill me too." Emma said. Both women looked at her in shock. "I'm from the future. My name is Emma Swan, and I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming." Emma admitted.

" _What?!_ " Snow and Regina said, staring at each other in shock. "I was abandoned as a baby. Regina enacted a curse that sent me away. All of the people here in the Enchanted Forest were sent to another land. But I broke the curse, and I found my family." Emma turned to face Regina. "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to change the past. You need to enact that curse instead of trying to kill Snow or else I will never have existed. The life we have back home will never have existed."

"So, Charming is the one I end up with? That boring prince with the prissy fiancée?" Snow asked, confusion evident on her face. Emma knelt down next to her and healed her bite mark before pulling her up. "He's your True Love." She said softly, smiling. "So that's why you ran away even when I asked you to stay." Regina said.

Emma turned to her. "Yes. I do love you, Regina. You're my best friend back home. You're actually the reason I became the Dark One."

"Regina is the friend you told me about? The girl you sacrificed yourself for?" Snow asked. "You- you sacrificed yourself for me?" The Queen asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Emma grabbed Regina's hands in her own. "I love you. I couldn't just let you lose everything you worked so hard for." She answered. "So, this curse. We sent you away to another land instead of fighting for you?" Snow asked.

Emma fought hard not to giggle, seeing the looks on the women's faces. "You had to. It was the only way to save me. But I found you and now we're a family. All of us."

"There has to be some way we can keep you. Maybe Regina doesn't have to cast the curse." Snow said. "She has to. Or else we won't exist. In this new land we're happy. Even you, Regina." Emma squeezed the brunette's hands. Snow walked over to them and hugged Emma tightly, stroking her hair. When she pulled back Emma saw she was crying.

"My Emma. My sweet darling baby." She whispered, her voice thick with emotion. Then she turned towards Regina. "So, I'm just supposed to be okay with you ruining my life? Sending away my daughter for years and tearing apart my family?"

"You deserve to suffer. You ruined my life. You told a secret and now because of you, Daniel is dead!" Regina snapped. "He's dead? I thought he left." Snow said. "I just told you that to spare your feelings. You told my mother about him and she crushed his heart and forced me to marry your father. You made me this way."

"Regina, I am so sorry." Snow apologized. "The damage is already done. There's nothing I can do to bring him back. And believe me, I've tried." Regina said, tears filling her eyes. Emma squeezed her hands comfortingly. "You'll find love again, Regina. I promise. When I go home I'll make sure of that. You just need to trust me and have faith that everything will work out."

Regina gave her a small smile. "Okay, Emma. Let's send you home."

"Not so fast, Dearie." The three women turned to see Rumpelstiltskin. "I can't just let you leave. You're the Dark One in this new land. You must be my undoing. But if I kill you, your mother, and the Queen, I can rule this forest. And I will have all the power." He grinned and let out a small giggle.

"How much did you hear?" Emma demanded. "Oh, just enough to know what I have to do. Unless you'd like to make a deal." He poofed a contract into his hands. "I can tell you what happened to your son." The blonde said. "But if I do, you have to leave things as they are. Regina needs to cast the curse."

Rumple's eyes widened, and he poofed the contract away. "You know Baelfire? How?" He asked. "I can't tell you how I kne- know him. But what I can say is he is safe right now. Don't try to look for him. He'll find you in time." Emma said. "In this new land we're together as a family?"

Emma shook her head, taking a deep breath. "He died a hero, fighting for his family." She answered. "There has to be something I can do to save him, bring him back home." The man said. "There isn't. And I'm sorry. I know you loved him, I loved him too." Emma felt tears sting her eyes. "You're lying!" Rumple snarled. "I'm not. It's the truth." The blonde said. "If I lose Bae anyway, then there is nothing holding me back from killing you all." In his hands, an electric ball of magic appeared. Emma didn't have time to react as it was thrown at her. "No!" Snow screamed, jumping in front of her.

Then she fell to the ground at Emma's feet. "I'll be back for you later, your majesty." He giggled, poofing away. Emma knelt beside her mother, feeling her pulse. It was faint, but still there. A flash of light appeared and Emma realized it was a portal. "Emma you need to hurry! The portal won't stay open much longer." Regina knelt beside her. "But what about Snow? And Rumpelstiltskin?" Emma asked, crying.

"Snow will be fine. And I'll take care of Rumple. You need to get back home." Regina answered. Snow reached a hand up to touch her daughter's face. "Everything is going to be okay. I love you." She said. The portal began to shrink. Regina pulled Emma to her feet and kissed her before pushing her into the portal.

"Emma! Emma!" The blonde opened her eyes to see she was back in Storybrooke. Regina was shaking her and crying. Emma sat up, seeing she was back in her Dark One clothing, the dagger on the ground next to her. "You idiot!" Regina yelled at her. Emma hugged her tightly, not letting go even as she tried to pull away. "How could you be so stupid?! I almost lost you!" The mayor sobbed.

"She saved your life! You should be thanking her!" Killian yelled, pulling Emma to her feet. "Are you alright, love?" He asked, cradling her face. Emma's heart sank as she realized nothing had changed. Snow and David came over, and Emma hugged them tightly. "What happened?" Snow asked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Emma's ear.

"You don't remember anything? From the Enchanted Forest?" Emma asked her mother. Snow shook her head. "The last thing any of us knew you were sucked away by the darkness. Then you reappeared and we couldn't wake you."

Emma turned to see Regina holding onto Robin. She didn't remember anything. Her memories were gone, and so was the love that she had for Emma. Feeling her heart break in two, the Dark One began walking away from her family. She was stuck like this, destined to have an unhappy ending. Eventually she ended up at Regina's vault. She sat against the wall of hearts, thinking about the future she could have had.

She longed to touch her, taste that sweet richness on her lips, hold her close and never let her go. "I thought I might find you here." Regina's voice broke her out of her thoughts. Emma wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. The brunette sat beside her and took her hand. Emma felt her heart jump, and Regina gasped as magic flowed through both of them.

"Did you want to talk about what happened in the Enchanted Forest?" Regina asked her. Emma shook her head. There isn't any way to explain what happened to her. She wasn't going to sabotage her friendship and risk losing Regina all together. So she laid her head on the woman's shoulder and let her tears fall. "Just stay with me. Please." She answered.

"Hey." The older woman lifted Emma's head up and forced her to look into her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

Emma stared at her for a moment. She couldn't go back to being just Regina's friend. Not after all they've been through. So she slowly pressed her lips against Regina's. Immediately, memories of the Enchanted Forest flashed through her mind. Being captured, fighting, horse riding, leaving Regina alone. She felt her heart lighten as the darkness left her. Magic flowed through both of them, and she felt Regina's darkness pulled from her as well. She opened her eyes as Regina pulled back. The look on her face proved that Regina had gotten her memories back. The woman's mouth was open in shock, staring at Emma as if she was seeing a new person. Slowly, she pulled away from Emma and stood up.

Emma stood in her savior clothing, nervous and hopeful. "I- I can't do this." Regina choked out before poofing away. Emma ran out of the vault and into the woods, looking for her. Her heart pounded against her chest as she squinted in the darkness. "Regina!" She called out. Silence. "Emma!" The blonde turned to see Snow running towards her. "I remember! I remember everything!" She said breathlessly as she caught up to her.

"What's wrong?" Her mother asked, seeing Emma's face. "Regina remembered." Emma answered quietly. "That's great. Where is she?" Snow asked. "She left. She doesn't- she doesn't want me." Emma broke down in tears. Snow hugged her tightly, rubbing her back. "That's not true, Emma. She's just scared. She loves you but she doesn't know what to do right now."

"What should I do?" Emma asked. Snow wiped her tears away and smiled. "Right now, let's go home. Give Regina some time to think." Snow took her daughter's hand and Emma poofed them to the loft. "Hot cocoa with cinnamon for the princess." David kissed Emma's forehead and gave her the cup. The door burst open and Gold came in, furious. "What did you do?" He demanded.

David and Snow stood in front of their daughter protectively. Gold held up the dagger. It was now gold, and engraved on it were Emma and Regina's names. Snow gasped and took the dagger from him. "It's light." She said. "Whatever happened with you and Regina a few moments ago changed it. There is no dark magic in the world anymore. You made me mortal!" He yelled.

Emma took the dagger and twirled it in her hands. "What does this mean?" She asked in confusion. "It means you and Regina now hold all of the light magic in the world. Dark magic no longer exists." Gold answered, glaring at her. "It means you need to go to her." Snow said. Emma glanced at Killian, who nodded. "Go to your true love, Emma." He said. Emma hugged him. "Thank you."

A few minutes later, Emma was knocking on Regina's door. She tried the handle only to find it was locked. "Regina, I know you're in there. Something happened and I need you to let me in."

The door immediately opened. "Henry? Is he okay?" She asked, a look of alarm on her face. Emma stepped inside, not giving her a chance to shut her out. "He's fine." She pulled the dagger out of her pocket and handed it to her. "Is this the Dark One's dagger?" Regina asked. "Gold showed up with it and said that we have all of the light magic in the world. When we kissed, I felt my darkness leave, and yours did too." Emma explained.

Regina sighed and looked down at the ground. "Emma, I love you." She said. Emma should feel overjoyed that Regina had admitted her true feelings, but the way she said it made her nervous. She braced herself for the bad news that was to come. "I've always loved you. From the minute you pulled up to my house in your yellow bug. I knew you were going to break my curse, and in a way I was glad that you did. You were strong enough to break my spell."

The woman paused, wiping a few tears away. "And then when you started getting closer to Hook, I thought that you didn't feel the same way about me. So I forced myself to be with Robin. At least that way I could still be your friend. I just- after seeing what I did to you back in the Enchanted Forest, what I did to thousands of people as the Evil Queen, I don't see how you can love me after that. I don't deserve love."

Emma held Regina's hands in her own, trying to reassure her. "You regret what you did. You took responsibility for your actions, and you apologized. You got rid of my darkness, just like you said you would. You saved me, Regina. And I love you."

"What am I going to tell Robin? I can't just break his heart." Regina said. "You don't have to tell me anything." The two women turned to see Robin on the porch. "I know you love Emma, and that's okay. You shouldn't have to force yourself to be someone you're not." The man came inside and Emma stepped back to give them space. "I knew you didn't love me, Regina. I was just trying to make you happy. And if your happiness is with Emma, then I will honor that."

He kissed Regina's hand gently before leaving the two alone again. "Do you really love me?" Regina asked. Emma kissed her, showing her the love she felt. Regina's eyes were shining with tears when she pulled back. "Does that answer your question?" Emma asked quietly. "I suppose it does." Regina chuckled. Emma conjured up a small velvet box.

She pulled out a diamond ring and put it on Regina's finger. "Then will you make me the happiest woman in the world and marry me?" She asked. "Yes." Regina grinned and kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7

3 weeks later Emma was standing in front of the floor length mirror in her and Regina's bedroom. The white wedding dress she had on made her look like a fairy. Tiny pink flowers accented it perfectly, along with the flower crown on her head. "Knock knock." Snow came in the room, a huge smile on her face. "Nervous?" She asked. "Surprisingly, no. For the first time in my life, I feel like I'm making the right choice." Emma answered.

"You're nervous." Snow straightened her crown. Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head. Her mother could still see right through her. The door opened and David came in. "How's my Princess?" He asked, kissing Emma's cheek and twirling her. The blonde giggled childishly. "I'm just fine, Dad."

"Well, I think they're almost ready for you downstairs. Leroy is getting pretty impatient for cake." The prince chuckled. Emma looked out the window into the backyard. Almost everyone was sitting down and waiting. Granny stood beneath the big apple tree at the end of the aisle as Emma and Regina had asked her to marry them. "Shall we?" David held out his arm for her to take.

As they walked outside everyone stood to greet the bride. Emma's face heated up, and she met Regina's eyes at the end of the aisle. Her bride-to-be was dressed in a periwinkle lavender dress; the pink diamond pendant Snow had bought her shimmering in the sunlight. Her hair was pulled back into a loose bun with the same flowers on Emma's dress.

"You look beautiful, Mom." Henry said as they reached the end of the aisle. Emma smiled and kissed his forehead before straightening his tie. "Thanks, kid."

David handed her off to Regina, kissing both of the women's hands before taking a seat. Emma finally faced Regina, feeling her heart skip a beat as she squeezed her hand. "Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to join the Savior and the Queen in holy matrimony." Granny beamed at them. "Regina? Would you like to start off with your vows?"

Regina nodded and blushed. Emma loved when the mayor became shy. It was such a rare side of her that the blonde saw a lot more of now that they were both pure of heart. "Emma Swan. I can't describe the love I feel for you because it's too beautiful for words. You broke my curse, you gave me my son, you got rid of my darkness and stole my heart. You made me a hero. You believed in me when no one else did, and you had faith that I would do the right thing. You were my friend, even when I pushed you away. You didn't give up on me. And now I ask that you will be my forever for as long as we live. For I will always love you, my hero."

Emma felt tears come to her eyes, and she smiled as Regina choked up. She couldn't believe that someone could love her so much. "Emma?" Granny nodded at her to start her vows. She pulled out her vows with shaky hands that had taken hours for her to write. She had even doodled Miss Emma Swan-Mills in cursive at the top.

The blonde looked at it for a moment before ripping it up. Regina stared at her in confusion. "I spent hours rehearsing what I was going to say, but now that I'm up here I can't seem to find the words."

Regina gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand. "I spent so many years alone, thinking I was never going to have a family. Then my son showed up and brought me here. I didn't realize what he was doing at the time, but now I know; he was bringing me home. The moment I met you I felt this connection that I had never felt before. You understood me, pushed me to my limits, saved me from my darkness. You never gave up on me, even when I disappointed you. You gave me my son, gave me a home, showed me what it's like to be a family. You infuriate me to no end but I wouldn't change any moment with you for anything in the world. I love you with all my heart, Regina Mills. And I promise you I always will. You're my True Love. You're my home. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Hot tears spilled down the blonde's face, and when she looked up Regina was crying too. Even Granny dabbed at her eyes with the sleeve of her dress. "Henry, do you have the rings?"

Henry stepped forward with the red satin pillow and held out the rings. Emma held up the ring she had picked out for Regina and grabbed her hand. It was a golden swan with the initials E.S. engraved on the side. "With this ring, I thee wed." She said, slipping it on the woman's slender hand. Regina held up the ring she had picked for Emma; a golden apple with the initials R.M. engraved on it. "With this ring, I thee wed." She repeated and put it on the blonde's finger.

"Regina, do you take this woman to be your wife?" Granny asked. "I do." The brunette answered, joy in her eyes. "Emma, do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do." Emma answered. "If anyone opposes of this wedding, speak now, or forever hold your peace." Granny said. The crowd was silent. Then, "I object."

Both Emma and Regina looked over to see Gold limping up the aisle. "Look what the Evil Queen has become. Weak and vulnerable, all because of the Savior. I knew I should have killed you the moment you came to Storybrooke." The man growled. He pulled out a gun from his coat. "And now, I'm going to. Once you're dead, the power will be restored to me and I will have my happy ending."

He pointed it towards Emma. The blonde reacted quickly, pushing Regina to the ground before lunging forward and tackling Gold. The gun went off, causing her ears to ring. Emma punched the man in the face, knocking him unconscious. "Emma!" Regina cried, kneeling next to her. "Are you alright?" The older woman cradled Emma's face in her hands.

"I think so." Emma looked down to see blood on her dress. "I'm okay." She answered. "You're hurt." Regina noticed, touching her arm. The bullet had gone in and out of her shoulder and was bleeding steadily. "Then I suggest we hurry up and get married so we can get to the hospital." Emma grinned at the exasperated brunette. "Fine. Granny, marry us!" Regina snapped.

"You may now kiss the bride." Granny said. Emma smiled and kissed her wife. Regina quickly pulled away. "Hey." Emma complained. "We'll have enough time to do that later. Right now we need to get you to the hospital. I will not have you bleed to death on our wedding day." The older woman said.

Emma rolled her eyes and allowed David to pick her up and take her to his truck. "We'll have everything ready for the reception when you come back!" Ruby called after them. "I love you." Emma said to Regina, attempting to grab the hand that was holding a towel against her wound. "For God's sake Emma, I love you too. But you need to stay still and keep pressure on this." Regina grumbled, pushing her hand away.

An hour later, Emma was in a hospital bed with her wife sitting beside her. "Are you in pain?" Regina asked, gingerly touching the bandaged arm. "Nope. I'm on morphine." The blonde gave her a goofy grin, causing the older woman to roll her eyes. Snow gave her a drink of water, smoothing her hair. "Good news." Whale walked in with a clipboard in his hands. "The bullet didn't sever any arteries, you just have a few torn muscles. I'll prescribe you some pain medication, and you'll be back to your wedding party soon. I'll schedule an appointment for after your honeymoon to check back with me."

"Yay." Emma said tiredly. She rested her head on the pillow behind her and closed her eyes. "Emma, we don't have to have the reception today. We can go home and you can get some rest and take some time to heal." Regina said. Emma forced her eyes open to look at her wife. "Regina I am going to dance with you and eat cake. This wedding is not over!" She slurred. "And then I'm gonna eat whipped cream and strawberries off your body. Naked." She giggled.

Both Regina and Snow looked horrified, while David rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and shook his head. "Fine, we'll have the reception. But we're postponing the honeymoon for a day or so. Your parents offered to watch Henry for us." Her wife said. "Oh, I see what you're doing. Sneaky sneaky, Madame Mayor."

Regina shook her head and kissed her, unable to hide the smile on her face. "Now, get some sleep. Then we'll go finish our wedding." She said. Emma let her eyes drift closed, holding Regina's hand as the drugs pulled her under.

When she woke up, her mouth was dry and her head felt foggy. Whale was putting a band aid on her arm where she had her IV. "You're all set to go, Miss Swan." He said, lowering the safety bar of her bed. Emma grabbed onto her father's hands as she unsteadily got to her feet. Regina supported her from behind so she wouldn't fall backwards.

They eventually got to the car and back to the house. "Is she okay?" Emma opened her eyes to see Henry looking in the truck window. "She's fine, Henry. She's just a little tired. Emma love, wake up. We're home." Regina sat her up as Snow opened the door. "Are you sure you're up to this, sweetie?" Snow asked, rubbing her arm. "Yeah, Mom. I'm fine. I don't feel so loopy anymore." Emma answered.

"Okay, let's go cut the cake." Snow and David helped her up and into the house. "There you are! Finally!" Leroy commented as they came in the door. Regina shot him a warning look. "We started in on dinner, the kids were hungry. But we waited to do the cake." Ruby said.

After eating some lasagna that Granny had made for the main course, Emma felt back to normal. "Alright, who's ready for cake?" She asked. Everyone cheered in response. Granny handed Emma and Regina their dagger that they decided would be used to cut the cake together. Emma cut two slices and they fed them to each other, succeeding in getting frosting all over each other's face and hands.

Regina giggled as Emma kissed it off her lips. "Snow and I would like to make a toast." David clinked his glass to get everyone's attention. "Emma, we have loved getting the chance to spend these past 5 years with you. Getting to know you, becoming a family. We couldn't be prouder to have you as our daughter." Snow said. "And Regina, well, you've always been a part of our family. We're glad to have you as a step-mother and our new daughter." David said.

Everyone laughed at the awkward sentence. Henry offered to go next. "Moms, I love you both so much. And I'm glad that you two finally got the hint and realized you were each other's True Loves. I couldn't ask for a better family." He said. Granny handed the two a homemade quilt she had made with Emma and Regina's names. "I made this the week Emma came to Storybrooke. I was just waitin' for the right moment to give it to ya. Best wishes to you both."

Robin and Hook both gave their speeches together with Hook going first. "Swan, I'm really happy for you. You and Regina were meant to be together. Your majesty, I trust you'll take care of her."

Regina nodded and hugged him. "Thank you, Killian." She said. Hook nodded and sat down next to Tinkerbell, his newest love interest. Robin held up his glass of champagne. "Regina, I'm honored that you invited me to your wedding. I hope you and Emma find happiness." He toasted, taking a sip.

After cake, the guests headed back out to the backyard for the dances. Ruby and Granny had strung white lights from the trees, lighting up the gazebo. "Can I have this dance, Miss Swan-Mills?" Regina offered Emma her hand and led her to the dance floor. ' _I Choose You_ ' by Sara Bareilles started playing through the speakers, and the two of them danced through the song before David and Henry took turns dancing with both of them.

After the traditional dances were done, Ruby started a playlist of party music. Everybody danced together for a few hours. The reception came to a close, and everyone started to leave. Snow and David were the last to go as they helped put away the leftovers and bring the wives' gifts inside.

Then it was just the two of them alone in the mansion. "Alright, off to bed." Regina said, giving Emma her pain pills. "Already?" Emma grinned slyly, raising her eyebrows at her wife. The brunette rolled her eyes and poofed them upstairs. "I mean actual bed. If you're feeling up to it tomorrow, then we'll go on our honeymoon. But for tonight, let's just relax." Regina tucked her into bed, turning on _Big Hero 6_. "Fine." Emma obliged, cuddling up to her wife. "You still haven't told me where we were going."

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" The older woman replied sarcastically, kissing the blonde's forehead. Emma snuggled under the covers and fell asleep.

 **Sorry for the cheesy chapter! I just thought that after all Regina and Emma had been through, they deserved to have a little bit of cliché romance. The next chapter will definitely be more interesting ;) Hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Chapter 8

Emma awoke in a different bed that she had fallen asleep in. Sitting up and looking around, she realized she was in a different place entirely. The other side of the bed was empty, and the small room she was in was vacant as well. Assuming Regina must have poofed them both there when Emma had passed out, the blonde settled back against the pillows and surveyed her surroundings.

The bed was in the corner of the room. On the other side was a small kitchen with an area for a table and chairs. A fireplace was roaring on the center wall, casting a warm glow over the cottage. A loveseat was set in front of it, and a flat screen TV hung on the brick wall above fireplace. Nightstands stood on either side of the bed, and Emma noticed a note propped up against the small lamp next to her.

 _Emma,_

 _Help yourself to anything in the house, this will be where we will be staying for our honeymoon. I went to pick up a few things, I have my cell on me if you need to call. Love, Regina._

Emma climbed out of the bed and went to the kitchen. She noticed Regina had stocked it with coffee, bear claws, ingredients for grilled cheese sandwiches, and other snacks Emma liked. She settled for a donut and her morning cup of coffee. Regina came in a few minutes later, bags in her hand. "Morning. How's your arm?" She asked.

Emma moved her arm, wincing at the slight pull against her stitches. "Not bad. I could use a shower though, that might help loosen the muscle."

"Follow me." Regina grabbed her hand and led her outside. Emma stared wide-eyed at their surroundings. They were in the middle of the forest, somewhere outside of Storybrooke. "Where are we?" She asked. "The Enchanted Forest. The fairies helped me with this portal and I spent the last few weeks fixing up this place." Regina answered, leading her along a narrow path.

"How did you even know this was here?" Emma asked curiously. "Back when I first became Queen I hated staying at the castle. When Leopold would go off on an errand in another land, I would sneak out to the stables where I spent a lot of time as a teenager. My father eventually caught on to what I was doing, and he brought me here. He had built it for me as a sanctuary so I had somewhere to come where I could be alone."

"It's beautiful out here." Emma commented. "It is. But when I came back here after being in Storybrooke for so long, it wasn't in the best condition. I fixed that with magic of course, as well as adding in some modern luxuries. But that isn't the best part."

The two women stepped into a large clearing in front of them. Emma's breath was taken away at the sight before her. A beautiful spring covered most of the area, and the aqua water was nearly sparkling as rays of sun beamed down on it. Regina let go of her hand and stripped her clothes off, stepping into the water. Emma couldn't help but stare at the woman before her. The brunette sat along the ledge until she realized Emma wasn't following her.

The blonde was awestruck by her beauty along with the almost magical feeling this spring had. The older woman stood, droplets of water sliding down her slender body as she extended a hand to her. "Come on, Emma." She beckoned. As if she were hypnotized, Emma stripped off her clothes and climbed in. She gasped as the warm water consumed her, and she watched in astonishment as it began to heal her.

The little scratches and bruises she had acquired over the last few weeks faded away, and even the gunshot wound disappeared completely. The blonde felt as if she had a new body as magic flowed through her. Her strained muscles felt relaxed, and even her hair seemed to feel cleaner and healthier despite not having any shampoo. "What is this?" She asked.

"This is an enchanted hot spring. When Daddy built the cottage, this was just a normal spring. But now it has the property to heal any injury and it will never dry up. Just one drop of this is enough to heal and rejuvenate the body." Regina explained. "That's amazing, Regina." Emma said.

The older woman cuddled up beside her, intertwining their fingers. "I did it for you. I didn't think you'd like to spend our vacation in pain." She said, laying a kiss on the once injured shoulder. Emma turned to face her, grinning mischievously. "What is that look for?" A smirk crept onto Regina's face. "I think you know." The blonde said softly, reaching her hand down in between them to touch her.

Regina bit her lip, pulling her hand away. "Not in here." She said. "Why not?" Emma pouted, sticking her lip out. "Because, Miss Swan. Do you realize how much time and energy I put into creating and purifying this? I have no intentions to use it for purposes other than bathing and washing clothes."

"Why do you have to be so practical all the time?" Emma muttered, the sexual tension between them gone. "Why do you have to be such a child?" Regina spat back. Emma suddenly lunged forward and pressed their lips together, climbing on top of the woman and holding her in place. "Emma Swan!" Regina gasped, trying to push her away.

"Swan-Mills." Emma corrected her, running her hands over the brunette's nipples until they hardened. "You're not going to be a dead Swan if you don't get off of me." Regina tried to threaten. The arousal in her voice gave her away, and the blonde simply continued with making her squirm. Even through the water, the older woman was soaked as the younger woman put her hand between her legs.

Emma felt a thrill run through her as well as a sense of pride that she was able to arouse her this much so quickly. Her; the girl nobody wanted, that everyone steered clear from, the one without a family or a home. But now she had both, and her heart almost ached with how happy she felt.

She was surprised to feel Regina's fingers enter her as she was lost in her own thoughts. She retaliated by doing the same, pinching her clit and earning a breathy moan. She bit down on Regina's neck as the woman bit on her breast, leaving indents as she alternated between the two. Emma felt the brunette's muscles clench around her hand and she forced Regina's fingers deeper inside her, wanting to come at the same time as her lover.

Regina screamed so loudly as she came that the forest went completely silent. Emma rocked her hips faster, needing her own release. But Regina removed her fingers and pushed her away. "How dare you do that when I asked you not to!" The woman screeched, standing and wrapping herself in a towel.

Emma's mood darkened as her climax receded. "You didn't ask, you told me. I don't let people order me around, if you haven't noticed. Besides, you sure as hell didn't stop me. You joined right in. This is a honeymoon, Regina. It's supposed to be fun." Emma snapped, getting out of the hot spring. As she moved to grab a towel, Regina grabbed her arm and marched her back along the path.

The blonde stumbled along behind her, shivering as the wind picked up in the direction they were headed. When they reached the cottage, Regina pushed Emma onto one of the kitchen chairs and changed into clothes. "That's new." Emma said, feeling her sexual spark return as she eyed her outfit. The older woman was dressed in a short black leather shirt along with a low cut matching shirt.

Regina shot her a look, obviously still pissed. She sat on the couch in front of the fireplace, setting a small bag beside her. "Come here." She ordered. Emma stood, suddenly very nervous. She fidgeted with her hands and shuffled her feet. "Now!" Regina snapped. Emma slowly made her way over. She moved to sit on the couch, but the brunette pulled her down across her lap.

Emma was now on her hands and knees, forced to look at the ground. Regina ran her fingers up and down her spine, causing her to shiver and arch her back. "You've been very bad, Miss Swan." Regina spoke at last. Emma felt her heart pound against her chest. "When I give you an order, I expect you to listen."

Emma felt herself becoming increasingly aroused, the dark tone of Regina's voice caused a mix of fear and excitement to run through her body. Suddenly, a stinging smack on her ass snapped her back to reality. She gasped more in surprise than pain and as she turned to look back at her wife, another hard smack was delivered. "Eyes forward." Regina said dryly.

Emma swallowed her pride and obeyed. She had been abused as a child in many of the foster homes she was sent to, and that included being spanked. Even as a teen she was punished with a hard hand or leather belt. But it had never affected her this way. She had never felt… aroused.

Maybe it was because she knew she had done nothing wrong, or she just loved Regina that much. But with each smack that sounded in the air that reddened her ass and forced tears to her eyes she felt a throbbing in between her legs. She wriggled about to try and get relief, but that just caused Regina to hit her harder.

"Bad girls need to learn to behave. And you know what, Emma? I'm making you good. My good girl. When I'm done with you, you will be sorry. You will listen when I tell you to. You are mine, and mine alone. Do you understand me?" Regina growled right next to her ear. "I do! I'm sorry!" Emma nodded her head, practically sobbing at this point.

"No, Emma. I don't think you are." The brunette said. "I am! I'll be good I promise!" Emma said. The last smack was delivered right on her soaked sex. Emma howled as she came, the heat from the fireplace and from the spanking almost too much to bear. She went limp over Regina's lap, tears wetting her cheeks and falling to the wood floor. "There. That wasn't so bad, was it?" Regina cooed, gently rubbing the red marks on her skin.

Emma heard a rustling behind her, and fought the urge to look back. If she disobeyed, she might be spanked again. Not that she minded all that much. Something cold and rubbery pressed against her entrance. The blonde whimpered at the unknown object. "Shh." Regina reassured her, pressing the object inside of her.

Emma pushed back against the object, feeling another part of it press against her already sensitive clit. Her hips bucked away from it, and Regina laid a hand on her back to keep her still. "It's alright, Emma. Trust me."

Emma felt her heart skip a beat. She trusted Regina with her life, with her family's lives. But sexually? She had never explored that far with anyone, and this was new. Even if Regina was pure of heart, she still had a dark sexual nature. The object inside her began to vibrate, stimulating her clit as well. Emma whimpered and felt her muscles clench around the toy.

"Relax, Emma." Regina slowly rotated and twisted the toy inside her, pushing it in as far as it would go. A moan escaped the blonde's mouth as it hit the magic spot inside her. Regina reached her other hand down to touch her breasts, tugging and squeezing them. "See what good girls get?" She said.

Emma couldn't answer, her mind was too focused on the feelings inside her body. Her climax approached quickly, and she thrust back against the toy repeatedly. Then she felt a finger press against her ass. It didn't hurt, but it did take her by surprise. The vibration increased, and as she climaxed she felt Regina push her finger all the way into her ass.

The vibrations didn't stop. Her hips bucked uncontrollably as she felt another orgasm come again. Now it was almost painful. Her clit throbbed and her muscles clenched tightly around the toy. "Please! No more! I can't take it!" Emma begged. "You can and you will. You disobeyed me, Emma. This is still a punishment." Regina said, pushing the toy farther in as she tried to push it out.

The final time she orgasmed Regina finally showed mercy and pulled the toy out. She rubbed her aching sex with her fingers, and Emma relaxed. "You did so good, my Emma. I'm so proud of you." Regina pulled her up onto the couch, pulling an oversized shirt over the blonde's head. "You will listen next time I tell you to do something, won't you?"

"Maybe." Emma answered cockily. Regina raised her eyebrows at her. "Is that so?" She said. Emma leaned in and kissed her gently. "Sleepy Emma." The brunette teased as the younger woman laid her head on her shoulder. "Your punishment wore me out." Emma said, feeling her eyes grow heavy. "That means it was done right." Regina said.

Emma crawled onto Regina's lap and nuzzled her neck, hiding her face in the older woman's hair. The sweet scent calmed her even more, and she yawned, letting her eyes close. Regina stroked her hair and held her close as she fell asleep, feeling safe and warm.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma awoke on the cold ground. Looking around, she realized that she was no longer in the cozy cottage in Regina's arms. No, she was in the Queen's castle, chained to the wall with a familiar glittering collar around her neck. "About time. I was starting to think I put a little too much fairy dust in that tea." The Queen stood above her, frowning down at the woman. "Regina." Emma spoke.

Then she felt that familiar aching pain in her chest. She looked up to see the woman holding her dark heart. She never escaped from the castle. It was all a vivid hallucination brought on by the tea that Regina had given her. The Queen had never declared her love for her, she hadn't asked her to stay. Emma hadn't met Snow White and tried to outrun the guards.

No marriage, no light magic, no honeymoon. The Queen still hated her with every inch of her being. She was surprised to feel an odd satisfaction that put a smile on her face. She was still the Dark One. And now, she was going to give into her urges. "No one attacks me and gets away with it." Regina growled, putting her heart back in its box.

"I guess you're going to have to punish me then." Emma said. The Queen turned to face her, an almost amused expression on her face. "Is that so? How do you propose I do that?"

Emma squirmed with excitement. "How do you usually punish your subjects?" She asked, a hint of fear in her voice. "With a whip and a steady hand." Regina answered. "Like hell if I'm going to submit to that." Emma growled. Her body was becoming increasingly aroused at the thought but if she was going to be stuck here for a while longer, she was going to have some fun.

"Oh, I don't plan on treating you just like a regular subject, Dark One. Not after you had the audacity to try and overpower me in my own palace." The Queen sneered. The next thing Emma knew, her arms were chained above her head and she was naked, standing on the stone floor. "My subjects were never this enticing, however. Oh yes. I'm going to enjoy punishing you, dear." Regina purred.

Emma heard a loud crack, and she felt the air move close to her ear. She attempted to twist her body to see what it was, but then felt a sharp stinging pain on her back. A cry of pain filled the silence in the room, and she heard Regina chuckle. "I thought you weren't going to whip me." The blonde gasped, her body humming with excitement.

"I said I wasn't going to treat you like one of my subjects. I have never whipped them. Not physically, but rather emotionally into submission. I figured you were going to need extra help." Regina answered. Another lash that hit her lower back. Then three in a row, going farther down her body and leaving welts on her pale skin. Each lash of the whip caused Emma to scream louder.

The Queen finally paused, running her hand down the blonde's body. "It seems like someone is enjoying their punishment." She said softly, touching her heated core. Emma bit back a moan of pleasure, wincing at the nails raking down her back and over her ass before settling in between her legs. "Perhaps we should try something different."

The brunette walked in front of Emma, conjuring a wooden paddle into her hands. The blonde gulped, trying to hide her fear. The Queen grinned, seeing right through her. She slowly made her way behind Emma again. The young woman tried to brace herself, but before she could take a breath the paddle was hitting her ass.

She blinked back tears, and as the paddle hit her over and over she howled in pain. Her climax was rapidly building, and she was surprised she could get off from just a paddling. The last hit sent her over the edge, and she broke down in tears. Regina freed her from the restraints, and she fell to the floor.

The older woman held her in her arms, stroking her hair. "You're okay, Emma." She comforted her. A bright light surrounded them and Emma soon realized she was back in Storybrooke. Only Regina was here too. "How is this possible?" The blonde hiccupped, wiping her eyes. "Emma." Regina forced her chin up to look at her.

The woman was dressed in her pantsuit and she looked just as she did when Emma sacrificed herself. "What the hell?" Emma pulled away from her. "When you were taken by the darkness, it consumed me too. It sent us both back to the past. I found myself the Evil Queen again, and I loved it. I gave into my own impulses and tortured you."

"Why would you do that?" Emma whimpered, feeling betrayed. "Do you remember what happened on our honeymoon? You sure enjoyed it then." Regina asked, her voice darkening but the playfulness in her eyes remained. "That- that wasn't real. You drugged me." The blonde said. She was more than confused. The darkness consumed them both? The Evil Queen was her Regina all along?

"Fairy dust, dear. It gives those who use it visions of the future while keeping them subdued. I mixed some with my own tea as soon as I realized where I was before going out to find you." Regina explained. "So you pretended not to know me. You tortured me for your own twisted amusement?!" Emma spat. "All in good fun, Emma. I was giving into my dark urges, as you would have eventually."

"Why did you even give me the fairy dust? Why would you take it?" The blonde demanded. Regina leaned forward and grabbed her chin. "Because I had been itching to punish you from the moment you set foot in Storybrooke. I realized I loved you, and I needed to see if you felt the same way. I saw an opportunity, and I took it. Your vision of the future ended the same as mine did. You love me, Emma Swan."

Emma stood up, seething with anger. "I sacrificed myself for you. I took on the darkness; I was going to find my back to you! And all along you were just messing with my mind for fun! How _dare_ you!"

A street lamp bulb burst, sparking along the power line. Emma suddenly realized that this would be the perfect time to get her revenge while she still had dark magic. I think it's my turn to punish you, your majesty." Emma stepped forward towards the older woman. "I was hoping you would say that." Regina grinned and kissed her. Maybe there were perks to being the Dark One after all.

 **Well, this is the end of this story! Sorry for the people that were disappointed by the ending or the story itself, but I kind of planned on having it turn out this way. Thanks to all of you that have supported and reviewed this story, you motivate me and ultimately make me a better writer. I hope you enjoyed this, feel free to leave a comment below of your opinion or a suggestion for another story. Much love.**


End file.
